


Danganronpa V3: Ultimate Chaos

by EfoxKitty



Series: V3: Talentswap series (art included) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Dangan Ronpa 3, Pixel art chibis added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfoxKitty/pseuds/EfoxKitty
Summary: Ouma Kokichi the Ultimate Detective has been on the run for almost 3 years. The underground fighter for justice is well-known, so it isn't a suprise when he gets kidnapped. However the circumstances are little weird this time. Deadly game when you're forced to kill others without beeing caught, while following the rules of a deadly bear?Everything would probably be easier if it werent for giant scary robots enforcing the rules. And who is the mysterious helper? Are they an ally? Friend? Rescuer?Perhaps with the help of the hopeful Ultimate Maid- Sorry, Servant (That acts like kicked puppy and is strangely familiar), rather actracttive mysterious amnesiac and a big (hearted) anthropologist they will surely solve the case! Or do they? (The mastermind seems sure they have no chance)(Weekly updates, added pixel sprites)





	1. Important things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nhitori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everyone's Brand New and Improved Killing Game Semester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471300) by [Nhitori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori). 



First things first:  
THERE WILL BE SPOLERS FOR ALL THE DANGANROPA GAMES AND THE ANIME  
(It's obvious but I thought I would say it anyway in case some people pretend they can't read)

You can find the important things in tags. Yes, the ships are yet undecided and TBA in the tags later. If you want to see any ship don't be shy to tell. Rarepairs also accepted! 

I also rewatched both Danganronpa's recently, so expect to get some fun facts or ideas I got while rewatching. 

Which reminds me: Spoiler for D2 (did ya know that the Fuyyihiko's sister looks kinda like Kaede... IT WAS FORSHADOWED EVEN BEFORE WE KNEW THERE WILL BE KAEDE... and the girl died in a music room with a piano behind her DN DN DN).

Lastly: English is not my first langulage so feel free to point out things (It's also the reason I write Ouma, it helps me with pronanciation in my head. Sorry if it bothers anyone). The first chapter will come out later, when I figure out the pictures (I made some talent swap pixel art for the characters. Probably also at the hope fragments chapter. Feel free to post theories or thoughts. I will try to reply to everyone if it's in my power.

Thank you for your attention and I hope you enjoy the ride!  
-Fox :3


	2. Prologue part 1 (Adopting lost puppy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma Kokichi wakes up in locker and discovers a new sidekick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the late update ;-;
> 
> I spent most of my time yesterday making fanart for the characters and trying to figure out how to post it. So far I haven't found anything .-.
> 
> So here is a link to my thumbr where I will upload all the sprites before I figure this stuff out.
> 
> To make up for it the next final chapter of the prologue will be published tommorow/today, depending on your time zone. Again, sorry for the inconvinience. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> (In case the picture won't show up im the end)  
> Sprites: https://efoxkitty.tumblr.com/post/169648548590/the-ultimate-detective-ouma-kokichi-talent-swap

Ouma Kokichi woke up crammed into a locker. If he was claustrophobic he would be freaking out right now, because the way he was positioned gave barely any space for breathing. He blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness consuming his surroundings. He finally spotted the surrounding light around one of the walls and pushed against it.

The bright light blinded him as the force of the impact carried him closer towards gravity. He tried to avoid it by putting his legs in front of his body, but misstep ed and fell. Well, was about to, if it wasn't for unknown hands dressed in black sleeves with cufflinks. 'Maybe the police?' Kokichi thought. “Are you okay?” slightly scared and confused voice belonging to a young male asked. His vision cleared enough so he could look up.

Purple eyes came in contact with the greyish blue eyes of the silver haired male. His black uniform gave of a professional vibe while the black and white apron with lace and the ruffled head piece just looked ridiculous. Kokichi had to blink a few times to be sure he is not dreaming. “Are you okay?” the guy asked again, when he did not receive an answer. 

Kokichi nodded in silent appreciation. 'This guy doesn't look like a kidnapper... or a threat with his fashion choices'. The warm smile and positive aura beamed even stronger when Kokichi laid his feet back on the solid ground.

“You dropped something, mister” the beacon of optimism announced as he handed Kokichi his detective hat back. It was brown and yellow, with square pattern and white ribbon on top tied to make a nice big bow. It was a gift from the kids at the orphanage, after he found the kidnapper's lair and saved about seven of them. The saddest part of the story was that no one else was going to do it. This Sherlock Holmes inspired hat was made to commemorate Kokichi's heroic deeds, even if he himself claimed it was simply because he was getting bored waiting for the police to show up.

He perhaps sadly stared at it a little longer than he thought, as the hat was taken from his hands and was softly laid on top of his purple messy hair. His shock must have triggered something as the cute guy got really flustered. “I'm really sorry mister. I didn't want to offend you by doing something you have not ordered-”

Kokichi decided to interrupt this poor guy, before he dies of shame and embarrassment, by simply asking “And who exactly are you?” 

That seemed to stop the pointless apologizing as the harmless idiot straightened his pose and proudly announced “My name is Keebo Idabashi and I'm the Ultimate Maid!”

To Kokichi's credit he didn't even raise his eyebrows or moved a muscle, to show his surprise. 'I guess this explains the clothing, but why would they kidnap two ultimates? To use them for something?' He understood that they would take the detective as the bigger threat, but maid? To clean their evil lair? Nothing was making sense.

 Unfortunately Keebo again took it as his cue to do something ridiculous “I know it looks surprising, but I have a recorder and any maidophobic comments will be released to public!”

“Okay hold on, first of all, I'm not saying anything, and second of all, I'm just wondering why did the initiative decide to give you this title instead of... I dunno, Ultimate Servant?”

“That thought did indeed crossed my mind” Keebo's cheery expression dropped. “I simply think it's because there was not one yet, so they gave me the one they already made official... but that doesn't matter! I will be the best maid to inspire other boys with hope that they can be the ultimate servant one day!” His eyes shined bright with the promise and Kokichi just gave Keebo his blank calculating look at the proclamation.

“Should I call you the ultimate maid then or would you prefer servant?”

“Whatever you think suits me the best master” Keebo bowed his head and Kokichi got that feeling when you are about to be sacrificed to some dark cult.

“Hey! How did you get to that conclusion? And who said I even want to be your master!” Kokichi used his angry expression, which looked more like an annoyed child. Keebo however, in his crazy mind, took it as a yes, as he happily announced his loyalty to his new master. 

Nothing could stop his happy chatting, when suddenly he froze, realizing, he doesn't know his master's name yet. “I am deeply sorry master, but would you be so kind to tell me your name?” Ouma averted hos eyes from the wall he was investigating and took a deep breath, trying to make himself slightly calmer, before deciding there is no harm of sharing this information with this very weird strange- Keebo.

“My name is Kokichi Ouma, and I'm also and Ultimate like you. My talent is the Ultimate Detective” At first he was scared he made a mistake, when Keebo froze and stopped moving. But that was only to activate his secret fan girl mode. 

The last warning was when his eyes started shining again “That's amazing! Working as a servant to the Ultimate Detective will bring a lot of prestige to my title and it will inspire even more boys and girls to pursue their goals, as they see that even maids can do great things! Only now I see the resemblance of Sherlock's hat in yours. That means I could become doctor Watson and together we will solve crimes and mysteries-”

Kokichi decided to stop Keebo before he got too excited about his fantasy. “That's all great-” he started “-but I work alone. Other person only brings unnecessary attention that could get you killed or hurt, especially if they are inexperienced, and anyway-” Keebo used his best puppy eyes to indicate his sadness. Kokichi swore that if he had ears they would be sadly hanging down too. His ahoge acted like a tail and dropped almost instantly. Kokichi mentally cursed himself and changed the end of his answer “- somebody needs to be on the line with police to assure my safety”

“I promise I will not fail you master! I will assure your safety and make sure to take care of your needs!” The detective threw a longing look back to the locker, and to the times before he met a lost human puppy, who decided to follow him to hell and back, before getting back to his role as a detective. 

“That's nice, but now we should focus on our escape” Keebo finally woke up from his dream and decided to go back to his serious routine. 

“Before master woke up, I checked this whole room. It appears to be some sort of abandoned school, with bars in the windows. I'm not sure if they are supposed to keep people out or in. There is barely any futurnite, except for a few chairs and desks. Master gained consciousness about ten minutes later, right when I found the key to the locked door”

Keebo looked proud of his debriefing and Kokichi was just impressed. “Nice work Keeboy, you might be useful after all” he praised. Poor guy got too flustered and nearly fell on the ground, when he tried to give his master the key. Kokichi took it and with one last look unlocked the door. He was kinda disappointed when it fitted perfectly, opening the door with no problem. 'How boring' he thought.

Kokichi adjusted his hat, straightened his blue uniform with colourful buttons, checked his brown pants for a magnifying glass and walked out of the classroom to meet the new exciting and probably dangerous adventure with his new sidekick.


	3. Prologue part 2/2 (Mistakes were made)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did promised to relase the rest of the prologue earlier, but then I started weitting and I changed the whole plot. But hey, atleast I planned four trials so far.
> 
> The bad news is that the new story is much sadder that I planned. Well, what can ya do?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kokichi was hardly ever surprised, thanks to his quick mind and good acting. To see him openly surprised and even slightly scared was a weird feeling to Keebo. From the short time he spent with his master, he deducted that master doesn't want to admit defeat in any kind of way. However, before he had a chance to ask, he was pushed back in the classroom.

His master regained his composure as he silently closed the door and locked it. Then he turned around and whispered “We need to be silent, it's worse than I thought. There are no human guards, only huge mechs, the hallways are destroyed and there are streaks of pink smudges everywhere”

Keebo went silent, trying to figure out if his master was joking by his posture and facial expression. He found nothing. Trying to sound braver than he felt, he silently asked “What do we do then master?... What... can we do?” Keebo was not one to give up easily. He would try to find the good things in bad times and all that, but now, he was faced with despair and fear, clouding his mind.

His master took some time to think and answered “We need to find another way out, so try to investigate Keeboy, while I sketch this room, for future reference” and with his master preoccupied, Keebo started investigating. The classroom, as he said earlier, was mostly empty, not counting the chairs and desks. He didn't mind the nickname his master gave him, he was happy with whatever the master decided was right. 

He wasn't a detective, but his plan for using his talent, was to find the place with the least amount of dust. The teacher's table where he found the key looked like a good place to start.

...

To say Kokichi Ouma was freaking out, was an understatement. He wasn't sure, what to expect behind the door, maybe some evil goon that he has to beat up or perhaps a serial killer lair. He had an experience with both of those, so he wasn't scared at all of those crazy possibilities, but when he opened the door, to the spine-chilling atmosphere, where he saw no trace of humans, only moving mechs, which were preoccupied by building some kind of statue, he was shocked. The dried light pink smudges, which could be either from blood or neon paint, were menacingly glowing.

Kokichi shoved Keebo back in the classroom, as questions flowed in his head. 'What is going on out there? Why did they kidnap us then? Are they planning to kill us? But who would profit from that? Is the robot a guard or an observator bot? Was that really blood? What will I tell Keeboy? How will we esca-'

His train of thoughts was luckily interrupted by Keebo, asking similar question. At that moment, he reminded Kokichi of an old friend. The face was similar, blue eyes, light hair and even the scared expression. For a short time, Kokichi was back at the orphanage, trying to convince his friends to go play in the snow. He shook it of in favour of giving Keeboy something to do, while he improvises a plan.

First thing he did, was to sketch the room and the mech he partly saw in full glory. Second thing he did was to write down important information they need to discover or already know. He already filled 3 pages, when Keeboy called to him. “I think I found something, master!”

Kokichi walked closer to the table Keeboy was observing and saw him holding small red book. 'What is this? A story? Diary? Or perhaps a planner?' He took it from Keeboy and opened it. Inside he saw dates and names with little check marks. In rare cases even photos crossed off with red x's. The haunting blank stares with added notes announcing the fate of each person. 

Kokichi stopped at a random date with attached picture of a young girl and read “Subject X@~♡☆ didn't survive the transport. Replacement needed asap or we have to postpone the project. Everything else is fine, another subject Saihara Shuichi arrived around 5 AM, general maintenance went without any problems, everyone checked in, subjects are still stabilized...”

The disgust that filled them both and their wild imagination did the job. “I- I don't understand master, what does it even mean?!?” Keeboy went back to his panicked state, as Kokichi began to scroll even faster through the log.

“I'm not sure yet, but the police will be greatly interested in this book. If the things in there are true, then we have something to do with a widespread crime organization” Kokichi closed the small book and put it into his pocket. In quick debriefing, they discovered there is no secret passageway, so they could avoid the guards.

Before they had chance to discus what to do, the alarms were activated, preventing any sort of plan, but one. Kokichi grabbed Keebo's arm and pulled him closer. “Keeboy think quick! Do you trust me?”

“Yes I do master” he didn't even need ten seconds to answer.

“Great, because I need to put you in charge of an important mission” Kokichi reached to his pocket and pulled out the diary he hid there “If anything happens, deliver it to the police, they will know what to do. Now be ready to run in a few moments!” Keeboy wanted to protest, but he was shushed. “Do it, or we will all be caught soon!” While Keebo reluctantly shoved the book in his apron, Kokichi unlocked the door.

Thankfully Keeboy accepted his role and took a stance right next to the door, without asking anymore questions. “On three we run! One... two... three!” Kokichi boomed as they busted the door open and started running. As predicted, the mech started chasing them around the corners in the hallway and such. They were close to losing the pink robot, when they bumped into a yellow one.

“Hey Monophanie!” It yelled, “What are those bastards doing here? The pops will be mad!”

“Daddy would never hurt us” the other robot yelled back “But the boss might” Pops? Daddy? Boss? Is this an old criminal syndicate? Kokichi had no time to think as they found themselves trapped with nowhere to go. “But we might tell only auntie about it, because she won't get as mad as they do”

“It's fine, they can't break another monokub! The ratings would go down even more, and money is important to keep this bussines going. But anyway, let's get rid of this pest!” Both mechs soon started shooting tranquillasers. Kokichi dodged what he could, and that is why he saw Keeboy fall to the ground, hitting his head pretty hard.

His distraction gave an opportunity to Monosuke to also hot him. As Kokichi fell, he gave one last look to Keeboy. And then it wasn't a weird hallway, but a snow field. Instead of Keeboy there was a boy named Simon. And instead of tranquilizer it was real gun. Kokichi tried to lift his hand, to bring the attention to himself rather than his friend, but he was too weak. His last moments, before the darkness consumed him were spent yelling Simon's name and trying to reach Keeboy.

...

Meanwhile, in the control room, the mastermind was furious. They were already on their last straw with the organization, and so far nothing was going as planned. In their hand they held a photograph, belonging to the reason of their annoyance. This little menace was supposed to do their role and die easily, but no, instead the boss decided to cast them in a deadly reality show.

The photo depicted a smiling purple haired short menace, known under their participant name: Kokichi Ouma. Everything was going smoothly, until the little gremlin had to mess around with the core of the game itself. It was too late to stop the initial process, when they discovered the error. At least the mastermind made sure to remind the monokubs there is no space for failure...

Or so they thought. The broken parts of Monokid still laid in the corner where they smashed him. Out of the Monokubs he got the lowest rating by the science team and the fans anyway. The robots might have been expensive, but these test versions of different AIs surely weren't. For a moment the evil puppeteer considered destroying Usami, before sadly realizing, that she is irreplaceable.

Speaking of those failures, the four Monokubs led by Usami walked in. “Did you call us boss?” Monosuke asked, fixing his glasses. Only Atua knowswhy would such advanced monokuma robot need them in the first place.

The mastermind turned around, holding Ouma's photo, as they slowly asked “Why. Is he. Awake... when the game hasn't even started, not to mention, I gave you clear orders to sabotage him in any way possible, and yet he not only woke up, met the wrong person, and found the secret passage, but he even had the time to take notes, about important details!?”

The mono bears at least had the decency to look ashamed. The boss was ready to strike, when Usami finally spoke: “Everyone! Please stay back! I-I will protect everyone! Even at the cost of my own life... I will protect everyone!”

The mastermind glared, they hated the hostages the organization took. They hated them with a burning passion. Usami, or technically Monomi, was shakily standing in front of her “nieces”. The Monokubs were silent, but it was still obvious they agreed with that decision. Failures, every single one of them.

The organizator of the 53rd killing game, took a deep breath, so they would have more power in their voice to announce they won't kill anyone. The mono bears and part rabbit cheered. Until they continued the announcement to say that Monomi is permanently removed from leading them, which in the end means, that nothing can save them, if they fail again.

They sent the Monokubs away, but before they left, Usami/Monomi/the hostage (the mastermind was getting more and more unsure about her name) spoke to Monokubs: “I'm praying from the bottom of my heart that hope will grow within everyone's heart!”

“Auntie!” The cubs cried, as they were forcefully pushed out by the dark puppet master. “Don't forget kids, bloody business, like causing violence or inflicting pain, is a big no-no in this school! Even the word “kill”... Just saying it horrifies me! Ky aah! So scary!” And that was the last time they saw her.

With the cubs taken care of. The master mind decided to humor Usami by listening to her ramble about friendship. They started listening where they mentioned Ouma and his best friend. The mastermind started rolling the wheels in their head. And when a simple plan formed, they smiled, knowing they will get their revenge soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, I wonder what's the mastermind planning to do with Ouma ;D (if the end is bad and rushed I was kinda falling asleep so that's why)
> 
> P.S. They were just supposed to step outside and meet Gonta, who would lead them to the gym and bam, reset. Now you get this. 
> 
> The next chapter will be up sometime in the weekend together with fully figured out costumes for the whole cast. Maybe I will add some pixel art and figure out how to get it to text too .-.


	4. Prologue - Monokuma theatre (Revenge) 3/2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mastermind pland revenge and someone new is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that this is really the last part of the prologue. I will be gone for a next few days again. But I have most of the new sprites ready so we can start the bonding chapters. This chapter is here to explain why Keebo's clothes will be different and to introduce new important character.
> 
> The lovely fanart here was made by kiibo-by-the-fireplace.  
> https://kiibo-by-the-fireplace.tumblr.com/

 “Revenge. Just the word itself sounds sweet.

Sweet as a delicious candy or a tasty cake.

But candy also means danger. It's something we want at all costs... Anyway back to the revenge cake.

Sometimes the action itself is a piece of a cake. Icing is created by successful plan and the look on the face of the victim is a cherry on top.

Or it's like a lively fire. Some say revenge is a great dish served cold. I agree with the cake metaphor.

But the warmth of seeing the other person suffer when their face is filled with despair while you are fine and laughing...

That fire can stand anything. Even cold winters. Upupupupu.

THE END”

 

The mastermind went over the script again and again, adjusting the paper puppet to correct positions. The key to successful theatre is to hide a secret message, foreshadowing what's about to come, or to comment on what has happened so far. Not like the audience would understand this one, but that's why they called the script writer to help.

They had last two days before they went live, and so far the mastermind was satisfied with the result. Except a few mistakes (that they swore they would get rid of as soon as possible) and missing Monocub (they finally had the chance to dispose of the remains of Monokid's body), everything was going smooth. The scheme for hero's theme was broken, but nobody else except a close friend knew this information.

'Oh well, what they don't know, doesn't concern them' the puppet master thought. They finished the adjustments and started recording again. “Heeeeeeeeeeelooooooo-” 

It was cut short as the script writer entered. “You called for me?” They asked, staring confused at the horrendous contraption before them.

The mastermind cleared their throat “Official script writer, dear fellow remnant of despair, my best friend, the love-” their friend raised their hand to stop the rambling.

“What did you do now? Did you break another monokuma robot? You know I can't cover for you this time, I would get fired instantly. Or did someone woke up earlier again? The costs of the mind manipulation technology are more expensive than basic sleeping pills you know...” at the murderous glare from the producer of the show, they took the hint and stopped.

The boss rotated around the room, pulling different plans and schemes out of the drawers and tables surrounding the camera office. “No, I actually called you, because I want a very important thing, I need help with... revenge!” The awkward silence that followed after the sentence was unexpected. 

“...” The mastermind was speechless as their only friend said nothing, only blankly stared at the wall.

After a few moments, their subordinate finally spoke “You're joking right?”

“Huh?”

“Are you telling me... you want to derail the only chance we have for saving our asses for at least some amount of time, and get us killed instantly?!?” In the end they were nearly yelling.

The mastermind tried shushing them down “No, no, no, I just meant in the game, you know” it partly worked “You know what we planned... I would never derail that in such an obvious way. I like you too much for it to happen” they brushed off some hair from script writer's face and looked them in the eyes. “So, what do you say? Wanna help me plan my revenge, and then we can escape?”

With joy, they watched as their helper blushed from the proximity and intimacy of this simple moment. They suppressed the urge to grin, this was too easy. “Alright, I guess I will help you, what do you have in mind?”

The mastermind pulled out a picture with stab marks over it (they don't have any anger issues, it just happens okay?), and pointed at the person displayed there. “I want to destroy him! No, no, no, I need to ruin him, devastate him so much he can't focus and then strike” they punched through the already kinda torn photo to demonstrate.

“... Well, alright, but first we need to solve the ultimate costumes. The wardrobe is not complete and the items are essential for the case” For a long time the master mind was lost in the conversation, as their friend listed all the important things they need and want to have in the case.

“Excuse me, but what?!? We have two days and you want to completely change the wardrobe I carefully picked?” The boss raged.

“You want me to rewrite whole script so you could get revenge anyway, so I thought, why not upgrade it a little?” The script writer innocently asked.

The puppet master thought long, but wisely, so they compromised “You win this round”

“Great! So I was thinking about adding some small details, to make the characters even more distinguishable from basic people and other ultimates and I think I got it. We will give each of them something that no other person has!”

“Brain?” The mastermind joked.

“No, the item will be connected to their past and talent upbringing. Oh I know, how about a nice yellow coat for Angie as the Ultimate Mage? It could be used as a distraction! And green headband for Keebo, so he is even more special!” Suddenly they gasped at the possibilities “Or we could add a big letter k on the And gloves! They could be the item you get after the trial as a memory. And Koki-”

“Don't mention that gremlin's name!” The masterminds voice angrily cut through the words. Upon the shocked expression of their subordinate they changed the end “Please...”

“... Okay, so that... detective” the scrip writer corrected “We already gave him a special hat, but what about something else? I saw in the file that he was good at chess and won his scarf in a tournament.  Well he already has the magnifying glass, but that could be improved, and we could add something to the notepad. Oh and something shiny and small for Gonta, as a contrast to him... maybe an evil totem? And what about-”

The mastermind took a deep breath, while their friend for some reason rambled about unimportant details that won't raise ratings anyway. Mostly because the show already had 10/10 and five stars rating from the underground. “So you want new costumes and you will change the script, kinda like a bribe. Okay, you have it. The money is yours”

Their friend shined with happiness at the claim “And you promise we will escape together?”

They took a professional stance, crossed their fingers at their back and answered with the widest smile “I promise, that no matter what happens we will escape together and start a new life, alright? Don't you trust me?”

“Sorry I- ... Thank you” Their face was filled with the disgusting hope. Ew. Junko would be so in despair from it. They stared at each other silently. Not knowing what to say, until the awkward silence was broken by the script writer “So... Well... I guess I will talk to you later?” The master mind nodded and their subordinate left.

The paused camera beeped again, signalizing the battery is low. On it was the young menace, happy to discover his plan worked. The hat firmly on his head as he was waving towards the hidden camera. 

They looked at the picture again and thought about the plan. In their mind they eyed the scarf, pissing off fashion police was fun. What a shame it won't last long. Loading Photoshop they got rid of the setup. It still needed reworking to hold up to the title “Monokuma theatre”. Maybe focus it more on anger? After all the contestants will be angry so it would make sense. Switching back to Photoshop they took the picture and added red marks over it to satisfy their petty revenge. It didn't look bad at all. More like the opposite.

On the table they had the files originally stolen by Kokichi and Keebo. Next to it laid Kokichi's note pad. Front pages filled with different observation and ideas. The monokubs are lucky they caught them before the little adventures wondered too far. Whole operation was nearly ruined. Thankfully the scriptwriter diplomatically solved the problem with the boss so no other problems were about to come.

The mastermind once again smiled at the usefulness of their scriptwriter. What a shame they have to go... or maybe, there is perhaps some other use. Their innocent smile turned to evil smirk as they imagined the despair and confusion on their face as it happens. Oh how exciting. It looked like the 53rd season wouldn't be a train wreck after all.


End file.
